


Una strana avventura

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Gilmore Girls, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Het and Slash, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambientata durante la prima stagione di entrambe le serie.<br/>Dean e Sam finiscono per sbaglio a Stars Hollow. Ma da un errore può nascere qualcosa di molto piacevole, specialmente quando si è in astinenza da sesso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una strana avventura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babycin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/gifts).



“Stars Hollow, città del Connecticut, popolazione: 9973 abitanti.” Sam abbassò la guida per dare un’occhiata alla città. “Dean, sei proprio sicuro che questa sia il posto giusto? Insomma, guarda. Sembra di stare dentro la fiaba di Biancaneve.”  
Il fratello si calò gli occhiali da sole sul naso e diede uno sguardo veloce intorno. “Sì, in effetti hai ragione… ma le coordinate di papà non sbagliano mai.”  
“Se lo dici tu…”  
Dean lo incenerì con un’occhiataccia e prese a blaterare di città da favola che nascondevano al loro interno assassini e maniaci. Sam smise di ascoltare: era stanco, aveva solo voglia di farsi una bella doccia calda, mangiare qualcosa e poi infilarsi sotto le coperte. In realtà c’erano altre pulsioni che lo tormentavano: Jess era morta da mesi ormai, il suo ricordo gli faceva ancora male, ma non poteva resistere ancora a lungo senza fare sesso. Spesso la notte si svegliava con una discreta erezione tra le gambe e doveva scappare in bagno per non farsi scoprire da Dean: già sentiva la sua voce querula mentre ripeteva “Te l’avevo detto! Te l’avevo detto!”  
Mentre il fratello maggiore cercava un parcheggio e possibilmente un motel, lo sguardo di Sam si posò su un avvenimento sull’altro lato della strada: una faccenda di poco conto in realtà, un semplice litigio tra ragazzi, eppure lo incuriosiva.

“Guarda che ti ho visto con lui!” Il ragazzo stava urlando e non sembrava interessargli granché; in fondo in quel cavolo di città tutti sapevano sempre tutto di tutti.  
“Dean, smettila di gridare, per favore. Io e Jess siamo solo amici.” La ragazza scosse la testa, stufa della situazione; si lanciò un’occhiata intorno e arrossì quando vide quell’uomo che la fissava dal finestrino di una macchina. “Stai attirando l’attenzione…”  
“Te ne importa più degli altri che di me? Bene… allora addio, Rory.” Dean si allontanò come una furia da lì, incurante delle parole della fidanzata che cercava di fermarlo. Era talmente arrabbiato che l’Impala dovette frenare all’improvviso per non investirlo.

“Idiota!” Dean gridò dal finestrino a quel ragazzo che si allontanava senza neanche scusarsi. “Ci mancava solo questa… per poco non rovinava la mia piccola!”  
“Il tuo senso civico ha dell’incredibile a volte…” Sam scosse la testa, prendendo in mano la cartina della città. “Come hai detto che si chiama questo posto?”  
“Indepencence Inn. Me l’ha consigliato quel tizio della tavola calda. Non sembra economico, però non possiamo fare gli schizzinosi in questo momento.”

Quando Dean e Sam entrarono nella hall dell’albergo si sentirono decisamente a disagio. Primo perché erano forestieri; secondo perché il loro modo di vestire e i loro borsoni non sembravano all’altezza del luogo.  
La donna che li accolse però aveva un sorriso gentile e i due smisero di preoccuparsi: probabilmente non avrebbero chiamato la polizia… forse.  
“Benvenuti all’Independence Inn. Sono Lorelai Gilmore, di cosa avete bisogno?”  
“Piacere, noi siamo Dean e Sam Lovecraft. Vorremmo prendere una stanza.” rispose il maggiore dei due, lo sguardo perso dentro la generosa scollatura della donna.  
“Certo, abbiamo una matrimoniale libera. Sono sicura che vi troverete bene. Siete sposati da molto?”  
Per Dean fu una doccia fredda. “Cosa? No, no! Noi… lui… io… insomma, no!”  
“Siamo fratelli” disse Sam calmo, abituato ormai a ripetere quella formula. “Una doppia andrà benissimo.”  
“Oh, che bello!” squittì Lorelai; un lieve rossore le imporporò le labbra. “Cioè, sono contenta che due bei ragazzi come voi siano ancora… liberi!”  
Dean appoggiò il gomito al bancone. “Liberissimo… che ne dice di bere qualcosa insieme, dopo che ho messo il bambino a letto?”  
“Mi dia solo il tempo di cantare la ninna nanna alla mia bambina, se non le dispiace…”  
Sam sospirò, prese la chiave dal bancone e li lasciò a tubare. Con tutta probabilità il fratello non si sarebbe fatto vivo in camera quella notte.

Anche nella penombra della stanza, Sam poteva vedere la sua erezione svettare inappagata. Aveva pensato di lasciar andare la sua mano per l’ennesima volta, ma ormai il suo sesso era stufo dell’autoerotismo. Voleva qualcosa di più.  
Il pensiero di Dean con quella Lorelai non lo aiutava granché ad addormentarsi, forse poteva uscire a fare due passi; magari avrebbe trovato qualche situazione interessante.  
Si mise la giacca ed uscì quatto quatto dall’albergo, tentando di nascondere quel gonfiore che non accennava a diminuire; il contatto con i jeans, poi, gli faceva un male cane.  
Non fece molti passi che andò a finire contro qualcuno. “Mi scusi” mormorò spostandosi; fece per allontanarsi quando un singhiozzo soffocato gli giunse alle orecchie. Si voltò verso l’altro: alla luce dei lampioni poteva distinguere ben poco, eppure gli sembrava di conoscerlo. “Ehi, tutto bene?”  
Il giovane alzò gli occhi e Sam capì subito dove lo aveva visto.

“No, niente va bene…” Dean si asciugò gli occhi col dorso della mano, continuando a fissare quell’uomo. Non lo aveva mai visto, eppure… aveva qualcosa di familiare. Quella faccia non gli era del tutto nuova. “Scusi, non volevo disturbarla.”  
Fece per allontanarsi, ma l’altro lo trattenne. “Ti va di parlare?”  
“Non parlo con gli sconosciuti.”  
“Mi chiamo Sam.” L’uomo gli sorrise. “E tu?”  
Il ragazzo sembrava dubbioso. “Dean…” mormorò alla fine.  
“Dean? Anche mio fratello si chiama così. Beh, piacere.” E gli strinse la mano. “Vieni, ti offro una birra.”  
“Non c’è nulla di aperto a quest’ora…”  
“Ah già…” Sam ci pensò un po’ su. “Andiamo in camera mia. Dean non tornerà stanotte.”

Eccoli lì, adesso. Il ragazzo se ne stava seduto sul bordo del letto e fissava l’uomo che rovistava nel frigobar. “Sono minorenne.” Sam alzò la testa e lo guardò interrogativo. “Forse è meglio una bibita” si giustificò.  
“Oh, sì… certo.” L’uomo prese due coche dal frigo. “Allora ne prendo una anch’io. Dai, racconta” continuò, sedendosi accanto a lui.  
Dopo dieci minuti, Sam Winchester sapeva tutto della storia d’amore tra Dean e Rory; in realtà non gliene fregava niente, stava ancora pensando a come divertirsi, però non poteva lasciare quel giovane a disperarsi. Non sapeva perché ma gli stava simpatico.  
“Sono sicuro che la tua Rory ti ama” lo rincuorò. “Perché non vai da lei domani e le chiedi scusa? Se continui così, alla fine si metterà davvero con questo tizio, ma sarà per colpa della tua gelosia.”  
Dean si asciugò di nuovo gli occhi e annuì. “Grazie…” si alzò in piedi, imitato da Sam che lo voleva accompagnare alla porta. Non aveva fatto che pochi passi quando il ragazzo gli volò letteralmente tra le braccia, stringendolo a sé. “Grazie grazie…” ripeteva.  
“Ehi, va tutto bene… non devi… oh, cazzo!” A quel contatto la sua erezione – della quale finora si era dimenticato – fece la ola e si indurì ancora di più. La situazione era sconvolgente: non solo il ragazzo se ne sarebbe accorto, ma, nel cercare un posto qualsiasi dove mettere le mani, in preda all’agitazione, Sam le aveva piazzate proprio sul culo di Dean.  
Il giovane lo fissò sconcertato. “Ma io… non…” fece per allontanarsi, bloccato da quelle braccia che lo tenevano stretto.  
“Neanche io sono gay…” disse troppo di fretta Sam. Stava per aggiungere che un buco vale l’altro e la cosa lo preoccupò… a forza di stare con Dean aveva preso il suo modo di pensare! Si limito a prendere il viso del ragazzo tra le mani e a baciarlo, ficcandogli la lingua fino in fondo alla gola.  
Dean si agitò, tentando di sottrarsi, prima di cedere – molto velocemente – ricambiando quel bacio appassionato. Sam capì subito con chi aveva a che fare: un ragazzo vergine e indeciso. Probabilmente tutti i litigi con Rory erano solo una scusa per nascondere la sua vera natura. Ora però c’era lui ad aiutarlo.  
Il cacciatore lo spinse sul letto per poi salirgli addosso e togliergli quegli abiti troppo ingombranti; quel corpo nudo e immacolato sotto di lui lo mandò in estasi senza neanche toccarlo. Se poi si tiene conto di tutti quei mesi di castità… Sam si buttò sulle labbra del ragazzo per poi scendere a baciare il suo petto, la sua pancia piatta fino al sesso eccitato e grondante. Dean sentì per la prima volta cosa si prova quando il proprio membro veniva inghiottito da una bocca calda e umida. Strinse le lenzuola gemendo a pieni polmoni, mentre l’uomo lo succhiava con movimenti lenti e decisi.  
Quando si staccò da lui, grugnì di disappunto, ma la sua assenza durò poco. Ora quella lingua era sulla sua apertura inviolata, intenzionata a penetrare dentro di lui. Dean si irrigidì e piagnucolò qualche scusa, prima di gemere ancora: Sam lo stava forzando e non poteva far niente per opporsi. Meglio: non **voleva** far niente per impedirglielo.  
“Farà male?” chiede col cuore in gola quando l’uomo si alzò in piedi e si calò i pantaloni.  
“Un po’, ma tu devi solo lasciarti andare. Fidati di me.”  
Dean chiuse gli occhi, il dolore che sentiva man mano che quel sesso spingeva per entrare in lui era indicibile.  
“Basta… ti prego… basta…” piagnucolò tra esclamazioni di dolore. Sam però non poteva fermarsi: appena la sua erezione era entrata in contatto con quel corpo stretto e caldo, ogni pensiero logico era andato a farsi fottere. Si sistemò le gambe del ragazzo sulle spalle e prese a scoparlo con spinte lente, tali da lasciargli il tempo di abituarsi. Che tortura non poter affondare completamente in quel corpo paradisiaco!  
Al primo gemito di piacere che gli uscì dalle labbra, Dean strabuzzò gli occhi. Possibile che gli piacesse davvero? Era quindi gay? Rory allora… ma chi era Rory? In quel momento c’erano solo lui e quell’uomo fantastico che lo stava scopando con passione.   
“Ancora…” ansimò; Sam raccolse l’invito e aumentò il ritmo delle spinte. Dean urlava e lui spingeva sempre di più, fino a che il seme caldo del ragazzo non schizzò su quel petto ancora imberbe. Lui non era ancora venuto, per cui lo fece girare e mettere a quattro zampe per poi continuare a muoversi dentro di lui.  
Dean era in estasi; dopo poche spinte era di nuovo eccitato e cominciò a collaborare spingendosi contro il corpo dell’altro. L’altro orgasmo li raggiunse entrambi quasi contemporaneamente, lasciandoli senza forze.

La mattina dopo, di buonora, Dean Forester uscì da quella stanza facendo il minor rumore possibile. Si sistemò i capelli allo specchio del corridoio come meglio poteva, gemendo di disappunto quando vi trovò delle tracce di sperma. Se le portò alle labbra e le leccò via; ritrovare sulla lingua il sapore del suo primo amante rischiò di farlo eccitare di nuovo. Doveva essere successo quando glielo aveva preso in bocca per la prima volta; ricordava ancora i gemiti di piacere di Sam mentre glielo succhiava, ricordava la soddisfazione che aveva provato nel compiacerlo così come l’uomo aveva fatto con lui.  
Il rumore della cameriera lo distolse da quei pensieri e il ragazzo scappò via come un ladro: doveva sistemarsi prima di andare da Rory.

Poche ore dopo, Sam Winchester stava sistemando i suoi bagagli. Il suo sguardo era fisso sul letto disfatto e sporco di sudore e seme; sorrise individuando le loro forme sul materasso e ripensando a quella notte. Non aveva mai goduto così tanto nella sua vita, quasi gli dispiaceva lasciare quel posto. In fondo Stars Hollow era una città molto, molto piacevole.

Dean Winchester la pensava allo stesso modo. Lo stava aspettando in macchina con un sorriso soddisfatto che gli illuminava la faccia.  
“Notte interessante?” chiese Sam, sedendosi al suo fianco.  
“Altrochè!” ridacchiò il fratello maggiore, ancora intriso del profumo di Lorelai. “E la tua? L’hai passata come al solito a letto a piangere e a farti le seghe?”  
“Ah ah, molto divertente!” Il giovane sorrise. “Anche la mia è stata molto interessante.”  
“Davvero? E con chi l’hai passata?” Dean aveva già drizzato le orecchie.  
“Allora, notizie di quel fantasma?”  
“Mh, cambi argomento… non me la racconti giusta.” Il maggiore sospirò e prese il diario del padre. “Le coordinate erano giuste, solo che io le ho lette al contrario. Mi dispiace…”  
“Lascia stare, è stato meglio così.”  
Dean alzò un sopracciglio perplesso. Suo fratello che non si incazzava per un suo errore? Questo sì che era strano! Ma davanti al mutismo dell’altro, non poté far niente se non mettere in moto ed andarsene da quella città.  
Entrambi però si fecero un appunto mentale di tornarci al più presto.


End file.
